Half-Elemental (Granitals) (3.5e Race)
Half-Elemental, Granital (Earth) Tough as nails, strong as mountains, and wise as mother earth, if a bit gruff and terribly slow. Personality These tough-as-nails people are known for their immense strength and wise council. They can sometimes be a bit headstrong and slow to change, but usually will cave to reason. Physical Description Granitals are heavily built, as well as being just plain heavy in general. They look like big dwarves caked in mud. Granitals are dark-skinned and have coarse, tightly-curled dirt-black hair, which is more often than not quite dirty. Flakes of dirt come right off their arms when rubbed or brushed. Relations Granitals get along quite well with dwarves, who share their lawful nature and love for the underground. Gnomes, halflings, half-orcs, elves, and other chaotic races are often seen as strange or unorthodox. Granitals usually don't trust many humans because they are not tied to any particular alignment. Granitals also get along well with Sandmen and other creatures bearing homage to the elemental plane of earth. Alignment Granitals are almost always lawful. Their temperment is as stolid as stone, and as unchanging as the mountains. Like their human parents, they don't tend towards good or evil. Chaotic granitals are almost unheard of, though some may go insane and become chaotic if left in a place without land (such as the Elemental Plane of Air). Lands Being a half-breed, granitals have no lands of their own. They perfer to be underground, near large land forms or by landmarks that are associated with the earth. Religion Like their human parent, granitals have no particular affinity towards a particular deity at large, but may choose to worship any deity of the earth domain. Language Granitals have inborn knowledge of the Language of the Earth, also known as Terran. They quickly learn Common as well, and often find that Dwarven simply rolls off their toungue. Names Though granitals may begin life with a human name, they almost always end it with one in Terran, which usually sound like gutteral growls or the sound of one clearing one's throat. They may also choose a Dwarven name. Male Names Typical male granital names include but are not limited to: Huuach-Thoough, Jaahk, Shviip, and Kaachnuu. Female Names Typical female granital names are generally less harsh: Caauck, Snuugh, Shoog, Gauvin, and Haalu. Family Names Granitals usually have very strong family ties, and often make a point of researching the family history of both of their parents. This research can often influence alignment choices. Due to their tendancies to their elemental parent, granitals usually take their elemental family name and translate it into Common, making for a fair comprimise between their mixed heritage. Common family names are: Smoothstone, Glisteningearth, Godstone, Stumblerock, Tremourshock, and Earthquaker. Racial Traits * +2d10 HD. * +4 natural armor due to their thick stone-like skin. * , , , , : Granitals are strong, hardy and wise, but quite slow and gruff. * SRD:Outsider|Outsider| (SRD:Earth|Earth| ) * SRD: Medium|Medium| : As medium-size creatures, granitals get no special bonuses or penalties due to size. * A granital's base land speed is 30 feet. (|SRD:Burrow|burrow|): 20 ft. * Spell-like abilities (Sp): At will: Wall of Stone, Stone Shape, Stone Tell. Twice per day: Spike Stones, Stoneskin. Once per day: Earthquake. Caster level equals the granital's HD +2. * Automatic Languages: |SRD:Terran|Terran|, |SRD:Common|Common| * Bonus Languages: |SRD:Draconic|Draconic|, |SRD:Dwarven|Dwarven|, |SRD:Ignan|Ignan|, |SRD:Aquan|Aquan|, |SRD:Auran|Auran|. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::4 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::6 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race